Shalling shadows: book 1
by dapplesky
Summary: magicpaw i a apprentice of leafclan.but when darkness and shadows fall on the forest.cat she help her clan and learn the here is a light in everyone even the most unlikely ones. please read
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fan fiction so please tell me how it is.^.^

Summary-when magic kit ready to be apprenticed. But when she is thrown in to a forest where shadows are larking and moons old secrets. Can she help her claw threw the darkness. I suck at summaries.

Allegiances

**Leafclan**

**Leader- ****Dewstar**-a gray and white she-cat

**Deputy-****Hawkclaw**-a brown and white tabby tom

Apprentice: Magicpaw

**Medicine Cat-****Sagefur**-a pale gray tom

**Warriors-**

**Oakleaf**-a dark brown tom

Apprentice: Applepaw

**Riversong**-a gray tabby she-cat

**Mudleg**-a brown tabby tom

**Rockclaw**-a dark gray tom

Apprentice: Lillypaw

**Rosepetal**-a dark ginger she-cat

Aprrntice: Frogpaw

**Windfall**-a white and black tom

Apprentice: Nightpaw

**Ambertoe**-a golden ginger tom

**Apprentices-**

**Nightpaw**-a black tom with white paws

**Frogpaw**-a black tom

**Lillypaw**-white she-cat

**Applepaw**-ginger she-cat

**Magicpaw**-a calico she-cat

**Queens-**

**Ghostflame**-a ginger and white of Ambertoe's kits : sunkit(ginger she-cat),Blazekit(ginger and white tom), and Berry kit (white she-cat with pale ginger dapples)

**Willowfur**-a pale gray of Mudleg's kits : Dawnkit(pale gray she-cat) and dustkit (dark brawn tom).

**Dovestone**-a dark gray she-cat

**Elders-**

**Oddeyes**-a white tom with one amber eye and one blue eye

**Owlscar**-a black tom with a long scar across his eye

**Losttail**-a gray she-cat with no tail

**Nightclan**

**Leader-****Poppystar**-a black she-cat

**Deputy-****Longclaw**-a dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat-****petalnose**-pale brown she-cat

**Warriors-**

**Windfang**-gray tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw

**Reeftail**-pale ginger she-cat

**Milkfur**-a creamy white tom

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

**Darkrose**-a black she-cat

**Apprentices-**

**Ripplepaw-**silver tabby she-cat

**Snakepaw-**dark brown (almost black) tom

**Queens-**

**Dottedpelt**-a dappled of Windfang kits: Eagle kit (brown tom) and Shadowkit (black she-cat)

**Elders-**

**Halfear**-a old tabby tom with part of one ear missing

**Rippleclan**

**Leader- ****Bramblestar**-a white tom with brown patches

**Deputy-****Frogheart**-a black tom

**Medicine Cat-****Bearfang-**a brown she-cat

Apprentice; Lynxpaw (snowy gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors-**

**Waterfur**-a pale gray tom

Apprentice: Snowpaw

**Longjump**-a brown tabby she-cat

**Moonlilly**-a white she-cat

**Oakwood**-a dark brown tom

Apprenice: Stormpaw

**Redclaw**-a dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Skypaw

**Apprentices-**

**Snowpaw**-a white she-cat

**Skypaw**-a gray tabby she-cat

**stormpaw**-black tom

**Queens-**

**Birdsong-**a brown and white she-cat. mother of oakwood's kits: Hawkkit(dark brown tom), Ivy kit (pale brown she-cat) and barkkit(brown tabby tom)

**Lightpebble-**a pale gray she-cat

**Elders-**

**Dawnfur-**a creamy brown tom

**Poppyeye-**a black she-cat

**Cloudclan**

**Leader-****Darkstar**-a black and white tom

**Deputy-****Iceclaw-**a white she-cat

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Medicine Cat-****Appleleaf**-ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice: Flowerpaw (white she-cat)

**Warriors-**

**Swiftbreeze**-dark gray tom

**Deerfur**-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Ryeseed**-a reddsh brown tom

**Sunfur-**golden tabby tom

**Bonedust**-off white tom with ginger patches

Apprentice: Bubblepaw

**Leafsong**-brown tabby

**Apprentices-**

**Bubblepaw**-gray she-cat

**Bluepaw**-a gray tom

**Leafpaw**-brown tom

**Queens-**

**Honeyfur**-a light brown she-cat. mother of Ryeseed's kits: Tinykit (small calico she-cat) and Redkit(reddsh brown tom)

**Ravenheart**-black she-cat

**Elders-**

**Blackfur-**black tom

**Robinfeather-**small brown tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

Hello this is my first fan fiction so please tell me how it is.^.^

Summary-when magic kit ready to be apprenticed. But when she is thrown in to a forest where shadows are larking and moons old secrets. Can she help her claw threw the darkness. I suck at summaries.

Allegiances

**Leafclan**

**Leader- ****Dewstar**-a gray and white she-cat

**Deputy-****Hawkclaw**-a brown and white tabby tom

Apprentice: Magicpaw

**Medicine Cat-****Sagefur**-a pale gray tom

**Warriors-**

**Oakleaf**-a dark brown tom

Apprentice: Applepaw

**Riversong**-a gray tabby she-cat

**Mudleg**-a brown tabby tom

**Rockclaw**-a dark gray tom

Apprentice: Lillypaw

**Rosepetal**-a dark ginger she-cat

Aprrntice: Frogpaw

**Windfall**-a white and black tom

Apprentice: Nightpaw

**Ambertoe**-a golden ginger tom

**Apprentices-**

**Nightpaw**-a black tom with white paws

**Frogpaw**-a black tom

**Lillypaw**-white she-cat

**Applepaw**-ginger she-cat

**Magicpaw**-a calico she-cat

**Queens-**

**Ghostflame**-a ginger and white of Ambertoe's kits : sunkit(ginger she-cat),Blazekit(ginger and white tom), and Berry kit (white she-cat with pale ginger dapples)

**Willowfur**-a pale gray of Mudleg's kits : Dawnkit(pale gray she-cat) and dustkit (dark brawn tom).

**Dovestone**-a dark gray she-cat

**Elders-**

**Oddeyes**-a white tom with one amber eye and one blue eye

**Owlscar**-a black tom with a long scar across his eye

**Losttail**-a gray she-cat with no tail

**Nightclan**

**Leader-****Poppystar**-a black she-cat

**Deputy-****Longclaw**-a dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat-****petalnose**-pale brown she-cat

**Warriors-**

**Windfang**-gray tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw

**Reeftail**-pale ginger she-cat

**Milkfur**-a creamy white tom

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

**Darkrose**-a black she-cat

**Apprentices-**

**Ripplepaw-**silver tabby she-cat

**Snakepaw-**dark brown (almost black) tom

**Queens-**

**Dottedpelt**-a dappled of Windfang kits: Eagle kit (brown tom) and Shadowkit (black she-cat)

**Elders-**

**Halfear**-a old tabby tom with part of one ear missing

**Rippleclan**

**Leader- ****Bramblestar**-a white tom with brown patches

**Deputy-****Frogheart**-a black tom

**Medicine Cat-****Bearfang-**a brown she-cat

Apprentice; Lynxpaw (snowy gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors-**

**Waterfur**-a pale gray tom

Apprentice: Snowpaw

**Longjump**-a brown tabby she-cat

**Moonlilly**-a white she-cat

**Oakwood**-a dark brown tom

Apprenice: Stormpaw

**Redclaw**-a dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Skypaw

**Apprentices-**

**Snowpaw**-a white she-cat

**Skypaw**-a gray tabby she-cat

**stormpaw**-black tom

**Queens-**

**Birdsong-**a brown and white she-cat. mother of oakwood's kits: Hawkkit(dark brown tom), Ivy kit (pale brown she-cat) and barkkit(brown tabby tom)

**Lightpebble-**a pale gray she-cat

**Elders-**

**Dawnfur-**a creamy brown tom

**Poppyeye-**a black she-cat

**Cloudclan**

**Leader-****Darkstar**-a black and white tom

**Deputy-****Iceclaw-**a white she-cat

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Medicine Cat-****Appleleaf**-ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice: Flowerpaw (white she-cat)

**Warriors-**

**Swiftbreeze**-dark gray tom

**Deerfur**-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Ryeseed**-a reddsh brown tom

**Sunfur-**golden tabby tom

**Bonedust**-off white tom with ginger patches

Apprentice: Bubblepaw

**Leafsong**-brown tabby

**Apprentices-**

**Bubblepaw**-gray she-cat

**Bluepaw**-a gray tom

**Leafpaw**-brown tom

**Queens-**

**Honeyfur**-a light brown she-cat. mother of Ryeseed's kits: Tinykit (small calico she-cat) and Redkit(reddsh brown tom)

**Ravenheart**-black she-cat

**Elders-**

**Blackfur-**black tom

**Robinfeather-**small brown tabby she-cat


End file.
